Gesture recognition may involve the use of facial recognition, voice recognition, lip movement recognition, eye tracking or other hand used gestures to interact with a machine or device. Gesture recognition has been currently used in various fields such as, the automotive sector, consumer electronics sector, transit sector, gaming sector, etc.